1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to key cards of the type that are commonly used to activate electronic locks of the type used in hotels and other secured facilities. This invention is also related to the use of these key cards or card keys to provide information, in the form of printed matter that can include advertising, maps, instructions, text, graphics or other visual media, to the user of the card. This invention is related to cards having magnetic stripes with encoded data or to Smart Cards or Integrated Circuit Cards that have accessible memory stored in the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hotels, office buildings and similar facilities employ electronic locks that include a card reader in the electronic lock. The electronic lock can be activated to unlock the door by insertion of a key card or card key, which includes encoded data, into a slot adjacent to the electronic lock reader. Typically, these cards include a magnetic stripe on the exterior of a relatively rigid plastic substrate. Insertion of the card into the card slot brings the magnetic stripe into close proximity with the reader. Typically the key cards used in such facilities are reused. The data encoded on the magnetic stripe, or other programmable media, can be erased and replaced at the time the key card is issued. This is a common practice in the hotel industry. Normally, these key cards include printed information on one or both of the external faces of the key card. The logo, identity, address and telephone number of the specific hotel and instructions for proper use of the cards are often included in areas adjacent the magnetic stripe. In some instances advertising or other information is also included on the exterior of the cards, but space for insertion of printed information is limited on conventional key cards.
The key card pamphlet according to this invention comprises a key card for use in an electronic lock that includes a reader. The key card or key card pamphlet includes coded information detectable by the reader so that the electronic lock can be opened. The key card has at least two panels joined on adjacent edges of the two panels to form a key card pamphlet. Each panel has an inside surface and an outside surface so that each panel forms two pages. Printed informational matter is located on the inside surfaces or pages of the two panels, and printed informational material can be included on the exterior pages as well. The printed informational matter is visible when the two panels are opened to reveal the printed informational matter on the inside pages. The key card pamphlet can be fabricated to have substantially the same overall dimensions as a conventional key card. Of course, other size cards can also be employed. A magnetic stripe or other programmable storage medium is mounted on an exterior face of the card where it can be detected by a key card reader in a conventional electronic lock, such as those commonly used in hotels and other facilities. The key card pamphlet or booklet provides additional space for the inclusion of information, such as printed advertising information.
A key card pamphlet in accordance with this invention can include more that two pages of printed matter and can be fabricated from conventional materials, such as paper, plastic, or man made fibers that serve as suitable substrates for commercial printing. Preferably the key card pamphlet is fabricated by printing multiple cards on a single sheet, and then separating individual cards, at which point the cards are folded to form the multi-page key card pamphlet. The key card pamphlet can also be fabricated by stapling, riveting, gluing, sewing or binding the individual pages. The printed matter can include, but is not limited to instructions, security issues, diagrams, maps, advertising or any other information. The key card pamphlet can also be used to furnish hotel guests with specific information concerning a special event, such as a convention. For example, a diagram of the convention hall could be included on the key card. Since a guest would normally have the key card in his possession, information of this type would be especially useful, and the key card pamphlet provides a convenient reminder or reference device.